Complicated
by SugarProphet
Summary: Everyone knows that Peter and MJ are meant for each other. But obstacles just keep on getting in the way. From the new student (who also happens to be a mutant) that has a crush on MJ to the seductive Black Cat, life just gets too complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Complicated

By FairyDustCloud

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man.

Author's Note: Hi! Welcome to my first Spider-Man fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. This takes place during the animated series, not the movie. Although, I did watch the Spider-Man movies. They were totally awesome. Tobey Maguire is so cute! Okay, but enough babbling. On with the fanfic!

* * *

"Hey, Peter," Mary Jane Watson said as Peter Parker slouched into his desk.

"Hi," Peter replied, rubbing his eyes as he opened his backpack and took out a pen.

"Tired?" MJ asked, tilting her head.

"Very tired. I was up all night-" Peter began. "Uh, doing chores."

'_Stopping crime is more like it_,' he thought to himself.

"Good morning, class," the math teacher said. "We have a new student today. I'd like to introduce Zachary Anderson."

Everyone perked up their heads to see the new student. The guys looked up and then went back to talking while the girls had their eyes glued to Zachary. Zachary had dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes. He grinned and gave a small wave. A longing sigh was heard as well as a few giggles.

"Sheesh, what's the big deal?" MJ murmured.

"Don't ask me. But I'm surprised you're not making googley eyes at him, either," Peter joked.

"I guess he's not my type," MJ replied.

_'And by type, I mean I prefer the nerdy and cute boy I'm talking to right now,'_ MJ thought, looking down at her paper.

"Zachary, why don't you sit behind Miss Watson. Miss Watson, please raise your hand," the math teacher said.

Peter nudged MJ who immediately jerked her head up.

"Raise your hand," Peter whispered.

"Huh? Oh," MJ said, quickly raising her hand. Zachary walked towards the empty seat, causing a few heads to turn. A bunch of girls glared enviously at MJ.

"Now I want everyone to turn to page 150 in their textbooks and do the first 50 problems in the next, oh, say, 20 minutes. Yes, I think that's enough time," the math teacher said in his usual monotone voice.

MJ flipped open her textbook and began doing the problems when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face Zachary.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" he asked.

"Sure," MJ smiled and dug a pencil out of the bottom of her backpack. She handed it to Zachary and resumed working on her math problems.

Zachary tapped MJ on the shoulder again.

"Yes? Did the pencil point break? I have another one if you need it," MJ said, ready to open her backpack again.

"No, that's okay. I just wanted to see your pretty smile again," Zachary said, grinning.

"Oh, uh, thanks," MJ said, blushing.

Peter frowned. _'Who does this guy think he is?'_ he thought. Peter looked down at Zachary's backpack and saw a pencil poking out of the front pocket. _'Grr... So he did have his own pencil.' _He didn't like this new guy. Not one bit.

* * *

After school ended, Mary Jane took out the books from her locker and stuffed them into her bag.

"Hey."

MJ turned around.

"Oh, hey, Zachary," she said, closing her locker.

"Call me Zach," Zachary said.

"Okay, what's up, Zach?" MJ asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted-"

At that moment, a crowd of girls surrounded Zach, blocking his view of MJ. MJ just shook her head and left.

Zach pushed his way through the crowd but realized that MJ was already gone.

"ZACH!!!" Zach turned around to be greeted by a stampeding group of girls charging towards him.

Zach raced into the bathroom. He went into one of the stalls and closed his eyes. Slowly, his dark brown hair turned to horribly greasy blonde hair with a tint of green in them. He grew shorter, and thick glasses appeared on his face. His current clothes morphed into grey trousers and a checkered shirt. Zach had transformed into a completely different person. Literally.

Zach stepped out of the stall and looked in the mirror. He smirked and walked out of the bathroom.

He was greeted by a ton of girls waiting outside the door. But he didn't have to worry this time. He was prepared. The crowd of obsessed girls took one look at the geek in front of them and walked away in disgust.

"Ew! Like, that's not Zach!" a tall blonde cheerleader frowned. "It's a gross little nerd."

Zach smirked again as he made his way out of the school with ease, thanks to his disguise. He quickly ran down a few blocks and saw MJ. He slowed down his pace and kept a distance between them.

He watched MJ walk into her house. '_Great. Now I know where she lives_,' Zach thought happily to himself. He walked behind a bush and transformed into a stray cat and walked home.

* * *

At night time, Peter pulled on his Spider-Man costume and began swinging around New York City.

"Uh-oh. Looks like there's trouble down at the museum," Spider-Man said, looking at the art museum surrounded by police cars.

Spider-Man swung inside the museum and immediately noticed that the golden cat statue was missing. He turned around just in time to see a platinum-blonde female in a skin-tight black costume jump out of the window.

"Black Cat," Spider-Man muttered. He followed Black Cat onto the roof of an apartment building.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," he said, playfully. He had to admit, he enjoyed these cat chases.

Black Cat tried to sneak away, but Spider-Man's spidey sense warned him about it. He popped up right in front of Black Cat.

"I should have known right away it was you when I realized that a _cat_ statue was stolen," Spider-Man said.

"Oh, you again," Black Cat said, trying to hide her grin.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," Spider-Man said, sarcastically.

"No problem. Now be a good little spider and move out of my way," Black Cat purred.

"First hand over the statue," Spider-Man said.

"No way," Black Cat snickered. She was about to jump onto another building when she remembered something. "Nevermind. Here, take it," she said, tossing the statue to Spider-Man.

"Huh?" Spider-Man said in shock.

"There's something I forgot to do. See ya later, handsome!" Black Cat said, blowing a kiss to Spider-Man as she disappeared down the building.

"Okay, that was weird," Spider-Man said as he jumped down onto the street. He handed the statue to a police officer and then shot a web out of his hand and swung back to his home.

* * *

Afterwards, Black Cat climbed into her home through the window. She changed out of her costume and hopped into her silk blue pajamas. For the moment, she was no longer Black Cat. She was back to Felicia Hardy, a regular teenage girl.

She yanked open her backpack and pulled out her test paper which was scarred with a huge "F."

"Mom is going to kill me if I fail another test," she whined. "There's only one thing to do. I need to get a tutor."

Felicia picked up her phone. She needed help with science, and she knew just the person to call.

"Hey, Peter. This is Felicia Hardy from your science class. I was wondering if you could tutor me tomorrow afterschool in the library. You can? That's great. Bye," Felicia said as she hung up the phone. _'And after the tutoring session is over, I think I'll go and bother Spider-Man with another robbery,' _she thought, smirking. _'At least I'll be able to see him again.'_

_What does Zach plan on doing to get near MJ? What's going to happen between Spider-Man and Black Cat? And will MJ and Peter ever get together? Tune in to the next chapter to find out! _

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked my fanfic. Please read and review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Complicated

By FairyDustCloud

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man.

Author's Note: Hi, everybody! Sorry for the slow update. I'll try to update more quickly. I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter of Complicated. I'm going to take a moment to reply to my reviews:

The Cure- I'm glad you liked my fanfic!

Funness- Thanks! I try my best to have clear grammar and spelling. And yeah, I know that Zach is kind of creepy. I purposely made him that way.

bubbly gal- It's great that you enjoyed my fanfic. I'll take a look at your fanfics once I finish this chapter.

getfuzzyfan04- I'm so happy that you love my fanfic.

Jedimaster Igor- I understand what you mean. I don't really like OCs, either, but Zach is only here to move the fanfic along.

hpdancer92- They're all in high school. I can't believe I forgot to include that.

LordLanceahlot- I hope this update was quick enough for you.

NightMage- Lol. Yep. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lady Suneidesis- Wow. I think you're one of the few (if not only) people that actually like Zach.

CellDotter- Why do you hate Peter and MJ as a couple? I think they're really sweet together.

Well, on with the fanfic! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Peter," Mary Jane said, placing her hand on Peter's shoulder. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I've been busy taking pictures of Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle," Peter said, leaning against his locker.

"Speaking of Spider-Man, how's everyone's favorite hero doing?" MJ grinned.

"Well, he was up late last night dealing with Black Cat," Peter replied.

"Oh. Uh, is there anything going on between Spider-Man and Black Cat?" MJ asked. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"I'm not sure," Peter said, and he really wasn't. Sure Black Cat flirted with Spider-Man a lot, but she had never indicated anything more serious.

"Oh," MJ said, softly. She suddenly took a deep interest in staring at her shoelaces.

"Hi, MJ," Zach said, walking up to her.

"Hey, Zach. By the way, this is Peter," MJ looked up and motioned towards Peter.

"Hello," Peter said curtly to Zach.

"Nice to meet you, Peter," Zach smirked, extending his arm. Peter and Zach shook hands, both trying to squeeze the other's hand until one of them gave up. Seeing this battle of endurance, MJ immediately intervened.

"Uh, okay then," MJ said, gently pushing the two apart. "We better get to class. See you around, Zach."

MJ grabbed Peter's arm, and they both walked towards English class. MJ turned around to quickly wave at Zach and then turned back as she chatted joyfully with Peter.

Zach slammed his fists against the locker behind him.

"That Peter guy is getting in the way of my being with MJ," he scowled. He angrily ran his hands through his hair (causing a few girls nearby to giggle and gush over him) and trudged towards his chemistry class.

* * *

After school, MJ and Peter walked out of the high school together.

"Hey, MJ," Zach said, forcing himself between MJ and Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes. _'Zach pops up everywhere MJ is,' _he thought, bitterly.

"MJ, I was wondering if you wanted to go and grab a drink with me," Zach asked.

"Well, actually, Peter and I were going to go catch a movie later," MJ said. Zach narrowed his eyes at Peter.

_'Once again, he's in the way,' _Zach thought.

"Oh, no," Peter said, slapping himself on the forehead. "I completely forgot that I have to tutor someone today."

"You do?" MJ asked, disappointed.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry, MJ. Can I take a raincheck?" Peter said.

"Sure," MJ replied.

"Well, I guess now you can hang out with me, right?" Zach asked, smirking.

"Of course," MJ said. "Bye, Peter!"

Peter watched enviously as Zach escorted MJ down the block.

After a few more minutes, he quickly remembered that he still had to meet Felicia Hardy and ran back into the school.

Peter dashed up the stairs while mentally slapping himself a thousand times. How could he forget about the tutoring session? And he ended up not being able to spend time with MJ. Worse was that MJ would be out with Zach, a guy he totally didn't trust.

Peter burst into the library only to be met by harsh "shushing" from the librarian.

Peter looked around for Felicia. He finally found her at an empty table in the back of the library. Peter couldn't believe he was actually tutoring _Felicia Hardy,_ the richest girl in the entire school (not to mention that she also had a bombshell body.)

"Hey," Peter said as he swung his backpack onto the table.

"You're ten minutes late," Felicia snapped, tapping her watch.

"Sorry. I almost forgot about our meeting, but all that matters is that I'm here now. We should probably start the tutoring session right away since I know that you must be eager to learn," Peter said, flipping open his science textbook.

"_Right,_ Peter," Felicia said, sarcastically. She couldn't help but chuckle at his geeky charm.

"So what do you need help with?" Peter asked.

"I don't understand what these formulas mean," Felicia complained, pointing her painted finger at a question in the textbook.

"Oh, that's easy," Peter said as he began to explain the formula in simple steps.

"Wow, I actually get it," Felicia said afterwards, surprised. "You actually enjoy this stuff?"

"Who wouldn't?" Peter replied, sincerely.

"Are you for real?" Felicia laughed. Peter was different from other guys, in a refreshing and good way.

Felicia scooched closer to Peter, so close that Peter could feel her warm breath on his neck. Peter squirmed uncomfortably.

"Thanks, Peter," Felicia said as she stood up. She ran her hand up Peter's arm and then left the library.

"Eh, no problem," Peter said, slightly confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach and MJ were at the coffee shop.

"What? You're kidding me. You had a boyfriend in _first grade?" _Zach laughed.

"As crazy as it sounds, it's true. It all began when he put a frog in my desk with a sloppily cut out heart that asked if I would be his valentine," MJ smiled. "I screamed at first, but then he gave me his lint-covered candy, and everything went okay afterwards."

"How romantic," Zach snickered. "But I can see why you had boys after you even in first grade."

MJ blushed slightly and took a sip from her iced latte.

"Whoa, we've been talking for almost two hours," MJ gasped, looking at the clock in the shop. "We should probably get going."

Zach quickly paid for the drinks and then walked MJ back home. Once they reached MJ's front door, MJ turned to look at Zach.

"I had a really good time, Zach," MJ said, smiling.

"Me, too," Zach said, softly. He leaned over to MJ and brought his face closer to hers. Once their lips were about to touch, MJ turned away.

"What?" Zach asked. "Didn't you have a good time?" He didn't understand why MJ rejected his kiss.

"I did. It's just that... It's just that I'm not really looking for a relationship at the moment," MJ said.

"No, it's because of Peter, isn't it?" Zach growled.

"Peter? What? No, he has nothing to do with this," MJ said, although she knew that what she had just said was a complete lie.

"Whatever," Zach said, angrily.

"Good night, Zach," MJ said, walking into her house and shutting the door.

Zach stormed away._ 'Peter's the heart of the problem. I know it,' _Zach thought, clenching his fists. _'Oh well, I have the perfect idea to get near MJ.'_

__

_What exactly is Zach's plan? Plus, it seems like Felicia is going to give MJ some fierce competition over Peter. Let's not forget about Black Cat and Spider-Man. And then there's the constant lingering question about whether or not MJ and Peter will finally get together. To find out the answers to these questions, tune in to the next chapter of Complicated!_

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. Please read and review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Complicated

By FairyDustCloud

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man.

Author's Note: Hi! I hope you like this chapter. Here are the replies to my reviews:

DiabloDude1- Totally saucy? I hope that's a good thing. =]

LordLanceahlot- Hehe. I think the MJ/Peter pairing is really sweet. But there'll have to be a few obstacles before they can end up together. =D

Someone who likes peanutshells- Here's an update.

getfuzzyfan04- Lol. Don't you just love being hyper? xD

NightMage- I'm glad that you liked my fanfic so far.

hpdancer92- I hope this update was quick enough. =]

LoonyLoopin- Don't worry, there won't be too much blood, violence, and angst in here... or will there? xD Hehe.

Well, on with the fanfic! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, MJ," Peter called out as Mary Jane approached him.

"Hi, Peter," MJ said, smiling. "How did your tutoring session go?"

"It went okay. Felicia was acting a bit weird, though," Peter said as he fumbled with the lock on his locker.

"Felicia Hardy?" MJ asked.

"Yeah. At first, she seemed a bit snobby, but she's alright," Peter said. "By the way, how was spending the day with Zach?"

"It was going well in the beginning, but I don't know... Zach scares me sometimes," MJ replied.

Peter nodded and flung open his locker. He tried stuffing a textbook inside but was clearly having trouble with it.

"Can I squeeze in there, too?" MJ joked, peering into Peter's cluttered locker.

_'Of course,'_ Peter thought to himself, blushing slightly.

"Hey there, cutie," Felicia said, walking up to Peter.

"Oh, hi, Felicia," Peter said, shutting his locker. He turned to face her. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Thanks so much for helping me yesterday," Felicia said, linking her arm with Peter's. MJ raised an eyebrow at this sight.

"No problem," Peter said, oblivious to Felicia's moves on him.

"The world would be a better place if there were more intelligent guys like you," Felicia said, softly. She leaned her head on Peter's shoulder.

"Uh, thanks," Peter said, inching away from Felicia and forcing her to lift her head up. "Felicia, you know MJ, right?"

"Oh, I think she's in a few of my classes," Felicia responded, tossing her platinum-blonde hair to the side.

"Yeah," MJ said, mentally shooting daggers at Felicia. Felicia chose to ignore MJ's glares.

"Peter, is it okay if I ask you to tutor me again if I need any more help with science?" Felicia asked.

"Any time," Peter answered.

"You're the best," Felicia grinned, resting her head on Peter's shoulder again.

"Don't you think you're touching Peter a bit too much?" MJ asked, annoyed.

"I have no idea what you mean," Felicia said, brushing MJ's question away.

"Eh, I just remembered that I promised one of the teachers that I would, um, help them clean up the room before class started," Peter lied, quickly walking away.

Just as Peter turned a corner, he felt a tap on his arm. Peter whirled around.

"What do you want, Zach?" Peter asked.

"What do I want?" Zach barked. "I want you to stay away from MJ."

"I think that you should be the one staying away from her," Peter said.

"Fine. If you don't listen to me, I"ll just have to go on with my plan," Zach said, walking into an empty classroom.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter asked. He ran into the classroom that Zach had gone into, but it was empty. Peter heard a squeak and jerked his head to the right. He saw someone leaving through the back door of the classroom. But it wasn't Zach. It was some football player with blonde hair.

_'But I'm positive that nobody else but Zach was in here,'_ Peter thought. _'Something's going on... I have a feeling that Zach isn't who he says he is._'

* * *

After school, Peter looked around for Zach, but couldn't find him anywhere._ 'Hopefully, he isn't going to do anything drastic,' _Peter thought.

"Peter!" Felicia shouted, running up to him.

"Hey, Felicia," Peter said, still scanning the high school for any signs of Zach.

"Listen, I want you to come over to my house," Felicia said.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Uh, because I need you to tutor me some more," Felicia lied.

"Can we do this another time? I'm kind of busy," Peter said, worried about what Zach planned to do.

"Come on, it'll be fun. And just so you know, I won't take no for an answer," Felicia said. Peter looked at her with confusion. Felicia smirked and dragged Peter into her limo.

"Wha-" Peter blurted out as he was shoved into the limo. "Wow. I didn't know you were that strong."

Felicia grinned. Her strength came from being Black Cat.

In a few minutes, the limo pulled in front of Felicia's home.

"Whoa," was all that came from Peter as he hopped out of the limo.

"I know. My mansion tends to have that effect on people," Felicia giggled. Peter followed Felicia inside the mansion.

"We can go to my room," Felicia said, leading Peter upstairs.

Felicia dramatically opened her door and revealed a room the size of a classroom.

Felicia sat gracefully on her lavender silk bed and invited for Peter to sit next to her.

"So what do you want me to help you with?" Peter asked, taking his science textbook from his backpack.

"Uh, could you go over what the different chemical symbols mean?" Felicia asked.

"Sure," Peter said. He began reviewing the identity of each symbol.

After a while, Felicia closed the textbook.

"Hey, I wasn't done explaining the meanings," Peter said.

"Peter, I didn't actually invite you here to tutor me," Felicia said, smiling.

"Then why am I here?" Peter asked.

"It's amazing how a guy as smart as you can be so stupid," Felicia smirked, leaning closer to Peter.

"Uh, do you have anything to drink? I'm kind of thirsty," Peter said, standing up.

Felicia nodded and walked towards the mini-refrigerator in the corner of her room. She pulled the door open.

"All I have left is pomegranate juice. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Uh, actually, I really want to drink some soda. I should probably leave and buy myself a can," Peter lied. Truthfully, he just wanted to leave.

"Heh, that's okay. I'll get it for you myself. You stay here," Felicia said, pushing Peter back onto her bed and then leaving the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach was in the park. He hid behind a tall tree and shut his eyes. Slowly, his dark hair turned to messy brown hair, and his baggy black pants changed into straight jeans. A few more transformations were made, and then Zach opened his eyes. He walked over to a pond and glanced at his reflection.

"Perfect," he snickered. He looked exactly like Peter.

Zach grinned and then began to make his way out of the park.

"Peter?"

Zach continued walking, forgetting that his name was Peter with his new disguise.

"Peter!"

Zach was about to leave the park when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What? I mean, what?" Zach said, clearing his throat and adjusting his voice to become the same as Peter's.

"Peter, why didn't you respond when I called your name?" Felicia asked.

"Huh? Oh, that's right. I'm Peter," Zach said, scratching his neck. "Uh, sorry about that. I didn't hear you before."

"Okay... Are you okay? You're acting a bit weird," Felicia said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Zach replied.

"What are you doing out here?" Felicia asked.

"Just taking a walk."

"How come you left? I thought I told you to stay in my room," Felicia said.

_'Peter's in Felicia's room? Man, why does the science nerd get all the girls?' _Zach thought.

"Oh, I just wanted to get some air," Zach responded.

"Well, are you coming back? After all, I did go outside just to get a soda for you," Felicia said, slightly annoyed.

"Uh, I'll be back by the time you return," Zach said, walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Felicia asked, running up to him.

"I'm just going to quickly stop by MJ's home," Zach said. "You better go get that soda." Zach steered Felicia to the side and waved bye as he headed in the direction of MJ's house.

Felicia narrowed her eyes and walked heavily back to her mansion.

* * *

"Back already?" Felicia asked as she slammed her room door shut.

"What are you talking about? I never left," Peter said.

"Don't lie, Peter. I saw you when I was getting your soda, which, by the way, I decided not to get after I saw you strolling around the park," Felicia huffed.

"But I never left this room," Peter repeated.

"Yes you did. I even talked to you in the park," Felicia said.

"That's impossible. I was right here," Peter said, with a confused look on his face.

"I'm positive that it was you," Felicia stated in a matter-of-fact way. "Unless you happen to have a twin, which I highly doubt."

"Well, I'm positive that it wasn't me," Peter said, leaning on the foot of Felicia's bed.

"You know, you have some nerve. First, you leave to visit MJ, and then you lie right to my face," Felicia said, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"MJ?" Peter echoed. Peter knew that he hadn't stopped by MJ's house today. All of a sudden, everything clicked together. That football player he had seen in the empty classroom was Zach. Zach must have used transformation powers or something. That was the only explanation for how Zach could enter an empty classroom and leave as a totally different person. There was also the fact that Zach was obsessed with MJ and would probably go to extreme measures just to be with her. Sure, it sounded a bit farfetched, but it would explain why Felicia claimed to have seen him at the park. After he had gotten bitten by a spider and become Spider-Man, he knew that anything could happen.

"Zach," Peter said, angrily.

"What? What does the new kid have to do with any of this?" Felicia asked. "Peter, you're not making any sense."

"Sorry, but I've got to go. It was great being here, Felicia. See you at school tomorrow. Bye!" Peter said, grabbing his backpack and dashing out the door.

"Bye," Felicia said, but Peter was already gone. She smiled. "The man of mystery," she said, fingering the textbook that Peter had forgotten on her bed.

* * *

_'I just hope I'm not too late,' _Peter thought, running into an alley and pulling on his Spider-Man costume. He shot out a web and began swinging to MJ's home as fast as he could.

* * *

MJ tapped her pencil lightly on her desk. Her home was so quiet, mainly because her dad was on a business trip. _'Thank goodness,'_ MJ thought. She honestly couldn't stand her dad. She looked out of her window at Peter's room and sighed. The lights were off and the room was empty.

_Ding dong!_

MJ placed her pencil on the table and went downstairs. _'I wonder who it is,' _MJ thought.

MJ pulled open her door to see Zach in his Peter transformation.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" MJ asked, smiling.

"I came to see you," Zach said, stepping inside. He pressed MJ up against the wall and smashed his lips onto hers, kissing her passionately.

MJ broke away and looked at the person who she thought was Peter.

"Peter, what's going on?" she asked. There had to be a reason for why Peter had just waltzed into her home and began making out with her.

"You know you want it," Zach said, tilted MJ's face up with his finger. He leaned in again and slipped his tongue into MJ's mouth, exploring and tasting her.

Confused, yet also excited, MJ returned the kiss. Zach's hands made their way to MJ's white shorts and began to unzip them.

MJ pushed Zach away, breaking their kiss.

"Peter, this isn't like you," MJ said.

"Come on," Zach said, trying to kiss MJ, but only to be pushed away again. "It's me, Peter. I'm the one you want, right?"

MJ looked away. Something just wasn't right.

"You're not the Peter I know," MJ said, moving away from Zach.

Spider-Man let out another rope of string from his wrist and saw MJ's home. The door was open. He swung inside, not surprised that MJ was with a person who looked exactly like him.

"Spider-Man," MJ gasped.

"MJ, that's not actually Peter," Spider-Man said.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm Peter," Zach said.

"No you're not, you imposter," Spider-Man said. "Isn't that right, _Zach?_" Zach's eyes widened.

Spider-Man grabbed Zach's shirt collar and lifted him up. "If you laid one finger on her, I swear you'll wish that you actually were someone else." Zach simply smirked. He morphed his right foot into a huge metal box and kicked Spider-Man right in the chest, sending Spider-Man flying out of the door and forcing him to let go of Zach.

"Spider-Man!" MJ cried out, rushing to his side.

"You're right, Spidey. I'm not Peter," Zach smirked as he walked outside and stood in front of Spider-Man. He transformed back into Zach.

"Zach?" MJ said in shock.

"Yes, sorry about that little trick before. But I knew you didn't want anybody except for Peter," Zach said. He grabbed MJ's wrist and pulled her close to him. "But MJ, wouldn't you rather be with powerful me?"

"Not a chance," MJ hissed. She slammed her shoe onto Zach's foot and squirmed out of his arms.

Spider-Man shot out a web which wrapped tightly around Zach.

"Identity theft. You'll have plenty of time to think about what you've done in jail," Spider-Man said, wagging his finger like he was scolding a child.

"You wish!" Zach spat. "You'll never get me!" Zach transformed into a rhino and broke the web. He then changed into a bird and flew away.

"Hopefully, that'll be the last we see of him," Spider-Man said, looking at MJ. "Did he hurt you?"

"Only mentally," MJ said, softly. "I think a part of me knew that it wasn't actually Peter. But I guess I just wanted to believe that it was." MJ sighed as she realized that the real Peter hadn't actually kissed her.

Spider-Man was about to inquire more about what happened but stopped when MJ walked up to him.

"Thanks," MJ said, giving Spider-Man a quick peck on the cheek through the mask. She smiled at him and walked back to her home.

"No problem," Spider-Man said, even though MJ was already inside her house. He lifted his hand up to the part when MJ had given him a kiss. Of course, it didn't really count as a real kiss since his mask was in the way and it was only on the cheek, but still, Peter couldn't help but feel immense happiness.

_Zach's gone, but that doesn't mean that things get any less complicated. There's still the rivalry between MJ and Felicia for Peter. And don't forget about Black Cat. Plus, there are more surprises in store for MJ and Peter. To find out what, tune in to the next chapter! _

* * *

Author's Note: I really hope you all enjoyed reading this fanfic. Please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
